The Medical Scientist Training Program of Northwestern University was established in 1961 and has been supported by an NIH Training Grant continuously since 1987. The fundamental goals of the Northwestern MSTP are: (i) to recruit students with the strongest scientific backgrounds and commitment to biomedical investigation, (ii) to provide a nurturing environment for the students' clinical and scientific training, and to instill in them the sense of personal responsibility for their education, (iii) to help the students to develop long-term career plans and to gain the scientific independence, research credentials and clinical skills that will enable them to successfully proceed to top postgraduate scientific and clinical training positions and on to rewarding careers in biomedical research. These goals are met by completion of a rigorous, eight-year course of training through which students fulfill the requirements for both M.D. and Ph.D. degrees. Courses and activities have been established by the MSTP to enhance the training experience: (i) MSTP Research Seminar, (ii) MSTP Roundtable Discussion, (iii) MSTP Grand Rounds, (iv) MSTP Women's Forum, (v) MSTP Visiting Scholar Series, (vi) MSTP Program Retreat, and (vii) MSTP Graduate Reception. Many of these activities were established at the suggestion of a strong MSTP Student Council, which brings issues of importance to students to the attention of the Director and Executive Committee. During the past decade, the size and quality of the MSTP have grown steadily because of strong institutional support and leadership and substantial growth in life sciences research at the University. The quality of the Program's applicants and matriculating students, particularly those of underrepresented racial/ethnic backgrounds, has remained strong during the past five years, and graduates are competitive for positions in the nation's top residency programs.